


First Christmas

by alisha_winchester_collins



Series: SnowWells First Times [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, First Times, One Shot Collection, Snowells, Snowellsweek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_winchester_collins/pseuds/alisha_winchester_collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowells Week: Day 5 - First Times</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas

It was the first Christmas that Harrison and Caitlin were spending together in his house; Caitlin moved in with him just before Thanksgiving and she spent most of the last week getting this _huge_ glass house a little more Christmasy. Harrison had given her complete control over giving their home a woman’s touch which she did effortlessly and flawlessly.

“Harry? Could you hand me the box of tinsel?” Caitlin asked him as she stood on a foot-stool by their Christmas tree, finishing up the last of her decorations.

“Just a minute Cait!” A loud and echoing reply came from somewhere else in the house.

Frowning as she realized that Harrison wasn’t even in the hall with her, Caitlin stepped down carefully and looked around; everything else was there - fireplace lit, christmas stockings hung, wreaths and mistletoe, gifts wrapped, Christmas dinner ready, the smell of nutmeg, cinnamon and eggnog filling the air, but no sign of Harrison.

“Harrison! What are you up to?” There was a chance that Caitlin knew just exactly where her boyfriend was; but before she could head towards the room that she shared with him, he showed himself.

“ _Ho-ho-ho!_ Merry Christmas to you my darling!” Not only was Harrison speaking like Santa Claus, he was actually _dressed up_ as Santa Claus.

“Harry... what... why are you dressed like that?” Caitlin couldn’t help but smile as she realized that Harrison had been serious the week before when he announced he’d take on the part of being Santa Claus for the Christmas Party.

“Why not be dressed like this Caitlin! It’s Christmas time, we have to get into the true spirit of the holidays!” Harrison beamed brightly in his red and white fluffy Santa suit.

“You do realize that we’re going to meet Barry and Cisco and the others at S.T.A.R. Labs in a little while... for drinks and caroling... I don’t know that they’re all going to be dressed up too.” If she was being honest with herself, Caitlin actually didn’t mind that Harrison was dressed as Santa, he pulled off the look with ease.

“I’ve got costumes for everyone in my office! We’re going to dress up together before going caroling!” Grinning at his girlfriend, Harrison kept his lips sealed as he chose not to tell Caitlin what exactly _her_ Christmas outfit was going to be.

“Okay...” Caitlin said, knowing that this was a new side of Harrison she had started to see; someone cheerful and free and fun-loving. She definitely wasn’t planning on being a Grinch this season... things were changing now, for the best.

“Is that it?” Harrison wondered if Caitlin really was fine with the idea, he was aware of how this season could be like for everyone and just wanted to cheer them all up.

“Yes, really. It’s fine... let’s finish off the decorations and head out. We don’t want to miss out on the fun evening ahead now do we?” Linking her arms through his, Caitlin dragged Santa Harrison over to the tree.

“Leave the rest to me.” He winked at her, before taking the box of tinsel as he added the last touches to his and Caitlin’s Christmas tree.

In less than a quarter of an hour, they were done and ready to leave; since it was Christmas Eve, the drive to S.T.A.R. Labs didn’t take them long and soon, Harrison and Caitlin were walking hand in hand to the Cortex. Surprisingly, no one else had arrived yet; a quick phone call to Barry later, Caitlin told Harrison that everyone was running a little bit off schedule but that they’d all be here soon enough.

“Good. That gives you time to get ready then!” Harrison said, dragging Caitlin to his office before she could protest.

“ _What_?” Caitlin knew that Harrison obviously had a costume picked out for her but she wasn’t entirely sure that he was being serious. Until now.

“Don’t worry, before you ask, no. I’m not asking you to dress up as an elf.” He didn’t even have to glance in her direction to know that that was probably what Caitlin was thinking about.

“It’s not?” She was relieved to hear him say that, but curious as well, if not an elf then what would her costume be?

“No. Although green would be a nice color on you.” Harrison winked as he opened the door for her.

Blushing deeply, Caitlin felt glad that no one else was there yet... it gave her more time to spend with Harrison. By now they’d reached his office and just as he’d said, there were packages on his desk which most likely held costumes for everyone else. Hers included. Without saying a word, Harrison strode over and grabbed a box from the top, handing it over to Caitlin.

“Merry Christmas Cait.” He smiled as she started to open the box.

“Oh! Is this...?” The moment that Caitlin looked inside and saw what her outfit was, she glanced up to look at Harrison in wonder.

“Is it okay?” For a moment he wasn’t sure that she liked what he had chosen, but when he saw a big smile on her face, Harrison knew that she did appreciate it.

“Do you really have to ask that Harrison?” Caitlin asked in a soft voice.

“No... I suppose not.” He touched her shoulder, letting the meaning behind this first gift stay unspoken.

“Give me 5 minutes, I’ll meet you outside.” She said to him, knowing that the only way she could get changed was if he wasn’t around to constantly ask questions.

With a light peck, he left Caitlin to it. True to her word, once Harrison had returned to the Cortex... barely 5 minutes later, Caitlin stepped out of his office. By then, Barry, Cisco, Iris, Eddie, Joe and even Felicity who was visiting with Oliver were all gathered there and talking amongst themselves. It was almost time for the festivities to begin for that night.

“Ah, there she is.” Harrison exclaimed when he saw her all dressed up in her outfit, “My Mrs. Claus.”

 

 


End file.
